Uchiha and Hyuuga
by Tellasasu99
Summary: Uchiha and Hyuuga bertarung


**Romeo dan Juliet**

Ini pertarungan antara keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga bertahun tahun lamanya . 2 keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di daerah Konoha bertarung hidup dan mati . Pertarungan Genjutsu dan Taijutsu , pertarungan Sharingan dan Byakugan dan semuanya . Mereka dikenal musuh abadi di daerah Konoha

"Itachi , kau ini lama sekali membeli minuman" tanya Shisui ,saudara Itachi  
"Ah , kau ini tak tahu bahwa antrian panjang sekali sampai aku letih"  
"Ayo kita pulang"  
"Ayo!"

Tak lama kemudian , keluarga Hyuuga datang , di pimpin Neji Hyuuga , keponakan keluarga Hyuuga yang paling jenius

"Mau kemana kau ? Bukankah biasa kita bertarung ? Ayo bertarung" tantang Neji menyebabkan Itachi dan Shishui tak jadi pulang . ditengah pertarungan pun , Itachi dan Shishui kabur .

Mereka ke sungai Nakano untuk bersembunyi . Tiba2 ada lelaki yang berjalan melintasi jembatan . Mereka mengenal lelaki itu . Yah , pangeran keluarga Uchiha yang termuda , Sasuke. Mereka pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan menemui Sasuke

"Sasuke , ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Itachi  
"Merenungi nasibku" jawab Sasuke cemberut  
"Kau ini , hanya di tolak Sakura saja sudah patah semangat , sudahlah. Akan kucarikan kau wanita cantik" Itachi meyakinkan  
"Bagaimana kalau kita menyusup ke pesta keluarga Hyuuga yang akan diselenggarakan besok?"ajak Shishui  
"Kau gila? Kita bisa mati . Kita kan tidak di undang" jawab Itachi tak setuju  
"lagipula itu Pesta topeng kok. Mau kan Sasuke ? Ayo! Kau harus mau!" Shishui kini meyakinkan  
"Baik jika kau berani menanggung kalau tidak akan terjadi apa apa"jawab Sasuke setuju  
"Itu baru saudaraku"Shishui nyengir  
"Tapi dia tetap adikku"Itachi tak mau kalah

**_Pada malam hari_**

"Hei Sasuke , apa kau tak takut ketahuan?" tanya Itachi  
"Aku memakai topeng , tenang saja. Tak akan terjadi apa apa"  
"Baiklah. Cepat manjat"

Mereka memanjat ke balkon Hyuuga. Sasuke bertemu banyak wanita cantik. Tapi tak satupun membuatnya terpesona. Ia terus menelusuri daerah kediaman Hyuuga. Ratusan wanita cantik menatapnya , namun dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman dinginnya. Dia melihat Sakura yang berdansa dengan Gaara , pangeran dari negeri seberang yang membuatnya menolak Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung pergi dan menuju ke bawah tangga dan melihat suatu sosok di balik tembok kaca. Wanita cantik yang membuat pikiran Sasuke melupakkan kejadian Sakura tadi

Wanita cantik itu keluar dan menemui Sasuke. Menatapnya penuh arti. Sasuke pun mulai membuka topengnya  
"Hai gadis cantik , maukah kau berdansa denganku?"ajak Sasuke  
"Dengan senang hati, pangeranku"jawab wanita itu

Mereka berdansa di iringi instrument merdu yang berjudul **Sadness and Sorrow** . Semua mata tertuju terheran heran melihat keduanya berdansa. Terutama Neji. Neji menuju ke arah tuan Hiashi Hyuuga

"Paman , lihat , Uchiha menyusup ke arah sini, apa harus ku bunuh dia ?" Tanya Neji  
"Apa? Kau mau merusak acara ini? Tidak. Jangan ceroboh . Biarkan dia bersenang senang dulu dan tolong kau panggil Hanabi" perintah tuan Hiashi  
"Baik, Paman!" Neji segera memanggil Hanabi.

Hanabi menuju ke arah Sasuke dan wanita itu. Itachi yang sedang bersenang senang dengan gadis bernama Ino itu pergi menemui Sasuke karena melihat Hanabi seperti terburu buru seperti ingin bertengkar saja .  
"Bodoh! Apa yang dia lakukan?" gumam Itachi melihat Sasuke berdansa dengan wanita yang tak lain adalah Hinata , putri tertua Hiashi.  
"Aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke" bicara Itachi dalam hati

Hanabi menuju ke Hinata dan Sasuke  
"Kak Hinata , cepat pergi" ajak Hanabi memaksa  
"Ada apa ?" Hinata terheran heran dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke  
"Dia itu Sasuke Uchiha , kau harus menjauhinya" Hanabi menarik Hinata . Hinata pun hanya menatap Sasuke . Sasuke pun sakit hati mengetahui Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga. Itachi segera mendatanginya  
"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan , cari mati ?" tanya Itachi dengan nada khawatir  
"Aku tak tau dia seorang Hyuuga"  
"Ayo kita kembali sebelum mereka menghabisi kita" ajak Itachi  
"Ayo"

Mereka segera keluar dan ...  
"Kakak , biar aku di sini dulu!" Sasuke yang kecapekan seperti menyerah saja  
"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu terbunuh di sini" Jawab Itachi  
"Aku berjanji takkan terjadi apa2" Sasuke tampak meyakinkan  
Akhirnya Itachi pergi . Sasuke berdiam . Dalam hati dia berpikir "**Apa aku harus kembali? Aku bingung harus memilih keluarga atau dirinya , musuh abadi keluargaku? Aku mulai menyukainya , tapi dia seorang Hyuuga. Tapi aku ingin kembali . Ehm , mungkin aku harus kembali setelah pesta selesai**" pikir Sasuke

**Hinata dan Hanabi Scene**

"Hinata, kau bodoh! Ayah bisa membunuhmu jika kau mengulang perbuatan itu lagi" Kata Hanabi  
"Aku tak tahu dia Uchiha yang di musuhi Ayah"  
"Aku harap kau tidak mendekatinya lagi jika kau tak mau cari mati"  
"Tapi dia musuh Ayah , bukan musuhku"  
"Kau sudah di jodohkan dengan Pangeran Naruto! Jangan pernah kau mendekati dia lagi!"  
"Ta.. ta... tapi"  
"Tak ada kata tapi . Ingat!"

Hanabi keluar kamar. Hinata mulai berpikir sejenak "**Apa aku harus menjauhinya? Aku tau Ayah memilihkan yang terbaik untukku. Tapi aku tidak mencintai Naruto. Aku tau dia adalah seorang Uchiha , tapi hanya namanya kan?**" pikir Hinata

Pesta sudah selesai . Sasuke mulai mencari kesempatan untuk bertemu Hinata. Dia memanjat balkon lain dan melihat Hinata termenung disana . Sasuke pun mendatanginya  
"Hai Hinata! Akhirnya aku tahu namamu"  
"Hai Sasuke! Lebih baik kau pulang . Aku tak mau kau kenapa kenapa"  
"Tenang saja , jika aku harus mati demi menemuimu , aku rela"  
"Tapi aku akan di jodohkan dengan Pangeran Naruto"  
"Lalu apa kau mencintainya? tanya Sasuke  
Hinata menggeleng  
"Izinkan aku menjadi pemilik hatimu putri Hinata. Biar keluarga kita bermusuhan , tapi kita tidak kan?"  
"Kau benar!"

Mereka berciuman malam itu di bawah langit malam bertaburan bintang .  
"Aku akan pergi. Temui aku di kuil besok!" Perintah Sasuke  
"Baiklah" jawab Hinata setuju

Sasuke pun turun dan segera berlari. Keesokan harinya

"Hai Nyonya Hinata!"  
"Hai! Ehm , sebaiknya jangan lama lama. Karena pelayanku , Ino menjaga kamarku yang kosong. Aku tak mau pergi di khawal pegawai Ayahku!"  
"Baiklah. Tapi kenapa hanya sebentar , memang Ayahmu akan ke kamarmu?"  
"Iya , Karena Pangeran Naruto akan datang hari ini"

Sementara itu , di kediaman Hyuuga  
"Hai Tuan Hiashi" salam tuan Minato bersama anaknya , Naruto  
"Sebentar Tuan Minato" Hiashi pun menyuruh Hanabi memanggil Hinata

"Minggir" gertak Hanabi pada Ino  
"Ssstt ! Nyonya Hinata masih istirahat"  
"Aku akan membangunkannya"  
"Jangan ganggu istirahatnya"  
"Dan jangan kau berani melawanku"

Hanabi mendobrak dan melihat ruangan begitu rapi dengan jendela terbuka  
"AYAH ! HINATA KABUR!" seru Hanabi  
Hiashi terkejut.  
"Sepertinya Hinata menemui Uchiha itu. Biar aku membereskannya" usul Neji  
"Sudah, kami akan datang lain waktu" jawab Naruto  
"Aku tak akan membuat kita semua malu" Jawab neji  
Neji menuju ke mobil bersama pasukan pasukannya mencari Sasuke dan Hinata  
Sementara ituu...

"Baiklah Sasuke , aku akan pulang"  
"Aku akan menemanimu"  
"Jangan nanti ... "  
"Sudah ku katakan, aku tak takut mati"

Mereka berjalan bersama. Tiba tiba bertemu dengan ...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"  
Mereka serentak kaget . Namun Sasuke menjawab  
"Berkencan" jawab Sasuke seperti menantang  
Lalu , orang itu kesal dan "KAU BODOH SASUKE ! HYUUGA MENCARIMU !" Seru Itachi . di belakang ada Pasukan pasukan Uchiha yang siap bertarung.  
Tiba tiba  
"Sudah ku duga!" Neji keluar dari mobil dan berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit mengagetkan  
"Lari Sasuke!" perintah Itachi  
Sasuke berlari bersama Hinata. Namun Hinata di tarik oleh Hanabi  
"JANGAN SENTUH KAKAKKU" Hanabi menantang dan ingin menghajar Sasuke lalu PLAANGG  
"Shishui?" Sasuke terheran heran  
"Pergi dari sini!" Shishui yang babak belur memerintahnya  
"Tidak . Ini demi Hinata dan Uchiha"  
Hinata lalu di bawa pergi oleh Hanabi. Hinata hanya bisa menangis dan melihat Sasuke akan bertarung . dalam hati dia berkata "Semoga tak terjadi apa2"

"Byakugan" Neji mengeluarkan Jurusnya  
"Sharingan" Itachi juga mengeluarkan jurusnya. Mereka bertarung dan bertarung . Namun , Neji mengeluarkan Jyuukennya sehingga membuat Itachi tak bisa mengeluarkan Jurus  
"Mati kau" dengan seketika Neji menonjok Itachi dan Itachi meninggal  
"ITACHI !" seru Sasuke melihat kakaknya terbunuh  
Dengan penuh dendam , Sasuke segera menonjok Neji . Neji menghindar. Sasuke melakukan Shishi Rendan namun di tepis oleh Neji  
"Kaiten" Sasuke lalu terpental . Sasuke tak punya pilihan  
"Mangekyou Sharingan" Sasuke mengaktifkannya  
"Tsukuyomi" Neji pun terjebak dalam ilusi tersebut. Seketika Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya yang terakhir  
"CHIDORI ! " Sasuke lalu menghajar Neji. Neji lalu terpental dan...  
"Chidori nagashi" Sasuke memperkuat jurusnya tersebut membuat Neji Tersetrum dan meninggal  
"husss" Sasuke tampak letih. Anak buah Neji pun ketakutan dan segera pergi melaporkan kejadian ini pada Tuan Hiashi

Di kediaman Hyuuga  
"ARRGGGHH" Hinata kesakitan di tampar Ayahnya  
"Kau tahu , perbuatanmu itu membuat Ayah marah"  
"Tapi aku mencintainya"  
"Cintailah calon suami mu yang terhormat , bukan pembunuh"  
"PEMBUNUH? Dia hanya membela diri karena kakanya di bunuh oleh Neji. Dia bukan pembunuh Ayah!"  
"Bukan hanya Neji . Dulu generasi Uchiha pertama yaitu Madara, dia membunuh Nenekmu yang merupakan Bibi dari Ayah. Sekarang dia membunuh Neji. Aku tak akan membiarkan ini semua terjadi. Aku akan mendeportasinya dari Konoha"  
"Jangan Ayah! Aku mencintainya!"

Hiashi pun hanya pergi. Dia lalu menelpon Hiruzen Sarutobi untuk mengusir Sasuke dari Konoha.  
"Aku harus menunda 1 hari pernikahan Hinata untuk hal ini"

Di kediaman Uchiha  
"Sasuke, kau tak boleh pergi" Seru Mikoto  
"Temui aku di Oto. Aku akan tinggal dengan Kakek Orochimaru"  
"Hyuuga memang brengsek!" Seru Fugaku penuh dendam  
"Aku akan kembali suatu hari , pasti"

Sasuke segera pergi . Dia ingin menangis . Tapi tak punya pilihan . Mungkin sudah saatnya dia melupakan Hinata. Malam itu dia berjalan keluar dan segera ke Oto.

_Keesokan harinya_

"Nyonya Hinata , sudah bangun?" Tanya Ino  
"Ino , bisa antarkan aku ke tempat Nyonya Tsunade ?"  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Aku ada urusan"

Tsunade merupakan ahli pengobatan yang sangat hebat . Apa yah tujuan Hinata menemui dia?

"Nyonya Tsunade"  
"Oh ! Aku kedatangan Nyonya Hinata! Katakan , ada apa?"  
"Aku ingin menghindari pernikahanku ..."  
"Ya. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Tentang affairmu dengan Sasuke. Sahabatku , Orochimaru menceritakan padaku. Dia adalah kakek Sasuke. Aku memberikanmu ramuan ini. Minumlah pada jam tengah malam dan kau akan mati suri selama 24 jam. Aku akan menuliskan surat dan menyuruh Asistenku , Shizune untuk mengantarkan ini pada Sasuke. ok?"  
"Baiklah"

Tsunade mulai menulis surat . Dia menyuruh Shizune menyampaikannya . Lalu Shizune segera pergi menuju Oto. Sesampainya di Oto  
"Hey. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakon pengawal Oto  
"Aku ingin menyampaikan surat"  
"Berikan padaku" Tayuya, sahabat Sakon lalu mengambilnya  
"Tolong berikan pada Tuan Orochimaru ya!"

Shizune lalu pulang. Dia pulang larut sekali . Sekitar jam 23.30 Waktu Konoha Barat

_Saat itu_

"Aku akan meminumnya, Ino"  
"Tapi , bagaimana dia datang kesini?"  
"Tenang , Nyonya Tsunade sudah menulis surat untuk Sasuke. Saat di kuil Sasuke akan membawaku kabur dari sini"  
"Baiklah Nyonya Hinata! Aku menunggumu"

Hinata lalu meminumnya dan dia tergeletak di ranjang yang sedang ia duduki. Ino pun keluar dari kamar

_Pagi harinya_

"Hinata!" teriak Hiashi  
"Aku tak tahu Tuan , Hinata tidak membuka matanya" Ino tampak gugup  
"Kalau begitu tak apa , aku akan membatalkan perjodohannya"Jawab Minato  
"HAH ?" Hiashi tampak kaget  
"Anakku tak mungkin kan akan menikahi orang Mati?"  
"Maafkan saya ... "  
"Sudahlah , tidak apa. Mungkin aku akan menikahkan Naruto dengan gadis pilihannya"

Minato langsung pergi . Hiashi lalu memutuskan untuk mendoakannya di Kuil.

_Di Oto _

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kimimaro  
"Berpesta api unggun" Jawab Sakon  
"apa ini?" Kimimaro mengambil surat yang berada di sebelah Kidoumaru yang duduk dekat api unggun  
"Surat dari orang bodoh" Jawab Tayuya  
Kimimaro lalu membacanya dan ...  
"Kalian bodoh! Ini surat buat Sasuke , cucu tuan Orochimaru! Dasar Bodoh kalian. Malah setengah kertas ini terbakar lagi! Bagaimana kalau informasinya tidak lengkap"  
"Sudahlah. Pasti lengkap kok! Makanlah dulu Kimimaro" Ajak Jirobo  
"Diam kau manusia gendut tak berotak"

Kimimaro berlari dan segera menyampaikannya pada Orochimaru  
"Sasuke" Panggil Orochimaru  
"Ada apa kek ?"  
"Hinata meninggal."  
"Apa ? tidak mungkin"  
"Kau harus menemuinya"  
"Tapi bagaimana?"  
"Biar Kimimaro mengantarkanmu"  
Sasuke lalu pergi bersama Kimimaro . Dia pergi menuju Konoha.

_di konoha_

"Hey Uchiha , Mau apa kau kesini ?" Tanya seorang Hyuuga yang menghalangi Sasuke  
"Pergilah Sasuke! Akanku urus dia" Perintah Kimimaro  
Kimimaro mengeluarkan pedangnya yang terbuat dari tulang dan memukul orang Hyuuga itu dan membuat orang Hyuuga itu terpental  
"Semoga berhasil" Ucap Kimimaro dalam hati

_sesampainya di Kuil_

"Ini salahku , Hinata"  
Hinata tetap pucat  
"Aku sudah bilang kan , aku tak takut mati demi dirimu . Sebentar lagi tengah malam dan akan menjadi saksi cinta kita berdua"  
Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan kunai . Saat pukul 23.30 Sasuke menusuk perutnya dengan Kunai . Tapi Hinata lalu terbangun  
"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau harusnya membawaku pergi dari sini"  
"A...Paaa?" jawab Sasuke setengah sadar  
"Apa kau tak membaca suratnya ?"  
"Belom . Tapi Kakekku membacanya dan memang kertasnya agak robek seperti terbakar api"  
"Jangan Mati"  
Sasuke pun mati . Hinata terus menangis  
"Aku akan ikut bersamamu Sasuke!"  
Hinata mengambil kunai Sasuke dan menusuk dirinya sendiri . mereka pun meninggal

**_Keesokan harinya _**

"Pemirsa , Saya Might Gai bersama rekan saya Hatake Kakashi akan menyampaikan berita berita terpanas Konoha . Pasangan Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang di duga memiliki Affair , yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga seperti Mati bunuh diri . Keluarga kedua belah pihak menangis dan sempat bertengkar , namun Tuan Jiraiya yang merupakan Pertapa Konoha dan penulis terkenal melerai mereka " Gai menyampaikan

"Kalian berdua sama sama salah! Kau tahu , jika kalian tak ada permusuhan , tak akan terjadi seperti ini!" Seru Jiraiya

"Mereka mengaku kalah . Dan terus merenungi kesalahannya. Berita yang terakhir adalah pertunangan Naruto dan Temari yang merupakan bangsawan di Konoha dan Suna. yah , sulit sekali ya masalah percintaan di sini . Ada yang berakhir tragis dan bahagia. Kalau mau tahu banyak cerita cinta , baca saja cerita _Icha Icha Paradise_ karangan Tuan Jiraiya " lanjut Kakashi

"Baik sampai disini acara kami . Kami mohon undur diri dan sampai jumpa"

- THE END-

**Huaah ! maap kalo jelek hehe !**


End file.
